Talk:Chef Ghost
in the ign video review a portion of the tobin spirit guide is shown for chef deforrest. i added it but put it in different words. are we going to directly copy the bios as they appear or will we have to summarize them to avoid any copyright issue? as you have probably noticed im pretty horrible with formatting. ive done a bit of work on a few wikis but tend to just drop information and leave links and things to someone else. should this article name be changed? The Devastator 10:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Try to summarize if you can, but copying wont get us in trouble. Anyways, other editors will change things up. Also, when the game comes out, the names will reflect the tobin spirit guide you see in the video, so yeah the name for the Chef is actually Chef DeForrest. Also note, that overall getting a picture for both the Realistic version, and Stylized version for each character, and have the Realistic version in the character template. Devilmanozzy 14:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The Name of the Chef Ghost There are count them....3 so far. Lets list them: *Chef DeForrest-Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Chef Sargossa-Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) *Master Chef LaBlog-Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime And so the fun begins... I so far have stuck to "Chef Ghost" due to the confusion over his name there has been. So the argument is, do you feel the article name works fine or do you have a suggestion? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think "Chef Ghost" works fine to me. Mrmichaelt 02:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) LaBlog I still think Master Chef LaBlog should be given its own article separate from the Chef Ghost. We know for a fact that DeForrest and Sargossa are the same ghost (i.e. both are from The Video Game) but LaBlog is, at least in my opinion, entirely different entity. Sure they share the same basic design, but they have different goals and titles (DeForrest and Sargossa are "Chef" and LaBlog is a "Master Chef"). LaBlog also displays a different classification. DeForrest and Sargossa are anchored entities bound to the kitchen of the Sedgewick. LaBlog isn't. He appears in the lobby then in an entirely different level later in SoS. Mrmichaelt 02:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :He appears with other bosses right? I don't know the story for 11 or 12, so I don't know how those events went down. As far as where he is bound, maybe he is bound to the Sedgewick Hotel as in the whole building. I mean its most anchored to where he murdered his fellow cooks, but like other ghosts he is aware of his surroundings and maybe after fighting the sr. ghostbusters, he viewed the next ghostbusters more like a fun thing. I don't know. He is more comical here than the former, but the game feels like it throws ghosts at random based less on story, and more based on environment. So I am not sure what I feel. I did read over your Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime: Game Script which is good, but yeah they don't explain why the ghosts are returning and Ismael McEnthol basically only said the ghosts where trying to stop him. No motive given whatso ever. Heck, where did he get out during the game anyways? Nothing is explained well enough to know Master Chef LaBlog's motives. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They don't explain how the bosses return story-wise and it was one the questions I submitted to Tom Waltz for part 2 of the interview. I'm still hoping we'd get those batch of answers before the spoiler expires on editing the SoS files. Until then, it appears implicit that this group of entities weren't interested in the typical apocalyptic obsession that Dumazu had and tasked themselves with keeping that artifact separated into pieces. Mrmichaelt 04:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC)